Cupid's Perfect Pair
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: It's Lanie and Esposito's wedding and they have a few surprises in store for the best man and maid of honor...


Richard Castle stood up and gently hit his champagne glass with a spoon cringing a little like he thought it would break. Kate Beckett smiled and looked at the table in front of her, then down at the ugly pink dress she had to wear. "As the best man I'll make the first toast, then I'll pass it off to the maid of honor who I have to say looks utterly amazing."

"Castle. Just do the toast." Beckett snapped trying to hide her pleasure of being complimented.

He nodded an amused nod and faced the happy couple at the center of the table. "I know you two are very lucky to have found the person you love. I just wish I was lucky enough to be married to my true love by now." His eyes momentarily flicked to Kate before back to the two. "Lanie, you're new husband is a strong man. He'll be able to protect and love you at the same time. Esposito. Your new wife is a beautiful and smart woman. Don't underestimate her. Now I want you two to do something for me. Esposito take Lanie's hand, and place your hand over hers." He waited for him to do so before continuing. "Remember and cherish this moment... because it is the last time you will ever have the upper hand." Everyone laughed and Rick took the moment to hand the mic off to Kate.

"I hope you will remember this day for the rest of your lives. It was truly amazing. May your life bring only more happiness, love and maybe a few children. Just remember Esposito, the way to treat a woman is first a person, then a princess, a Greek goddess and a person again. That is the way a woman wants it."

As soon as the mic made its way all the way around the table, the burning attention was placed on the best man and bride's maid. "What?" They both asked together.

"Oh, come on." Lanie laughed. "You have both been to weddings. Don't you remember what happens when we're all a little bit drunk and the toasts are finished?"

"I've was too drunk to remember." Rick said, a little ashamed, Kate only looked rigid and nervous, her face pale.

"Castle." Kate whispered, still looking at Lanie with narrowed eyes.

"What, Katie?" He leaned extremely close to her and Kate pushed him back to a respectable distance.

"You've had enough to drink. You're all ready a little woozy." Kate removed the champagne glass and put it on the other side of her. "They want us too, uh, kiss." Her voice went up a little at the last word and she cleared her throat.

"Well by all means, go ahead and do it." Rick shrugged swaying a little and everyone laughed. Sighing Kate looked at him then to Lanie.

"First, I'm starting to think that you guys purposefully chose us as best man and maid of honor. Second, there is no way I'm kissing Castle when he's drunk."

"Oh. So what you're saying is that you'd happily kiss a sober version of him?" Lanie raised an eyebrow.

Kate wanted to deny but she, too, had had one too many to drink, and she found it impossible not to tell the truth. "Who am I kidding? I would gladly kiss him then." She smiled amused and Lanie clapped her hands, happy for a long waited for confession.

Suddenly, everyone at the table began chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Rick turned to the detective and smiled his nine-year-old-smile. As their eyes met, the smiles and chanting slowly faded down to nothingness. Kate and Rick couldn't tell if that word had just gone fuzzy in their own minds or if it had in fact died down. Neither knew, neither cared because suddenly all that mattered was one another and their moment together now.

Worries, regrets, risks, consequences, they all floated out of their minds leaving nothing but the thought of each other. Kate and Rick completely forgot about the others wishes and pushed for their own to come true.

Everything that didn't include that particular moment was gone. It was as if the blue and the green eyes had hypnotized the other pair into occupying their mind with nothing but the person sitting across from them.

Hearts raced, blood pumped and Rick and Kate could almost hear a base drum booming in the background building the suspense up for the big finale. Each breathed harder, though, before the finale came.

And theirs felt like the fourth of July, when their lips met. Fireworks lighting up the dark sky, that's what Kate and Rick felt. They felt the universe melting away, Fate finally putting its cards on the table. Like Cupid had never made such a perfect pair before.


End file.
